Their Edge
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: William helped her with her pain. But she didn't know she caused his pain. Follows after the Her Edge story.
1. Chapter 1

He curled in the shadow of the stone battlements in the corner. She knelt holding him as he whimpered in pain.

She didn't know that by her just being there, she helped with his pain. She didn't stop it, only ease it some, if she only knew.

She held on to him, till he leaned softly against her chest. When his whimper's quieted, she took out her phone to call Magnus.

"Hello?" Magnus answered.

"It's Kate. I've got Will calmed down. I'm going to take him to his room now. Make sure the way is clear." Kate said.

"Okay." Magnus hung up.

"Lets stand up?" She helped him up. Then she got him lean his right arm over her left shoulder as she put her left arm around his back, her hand on his waist. She helped him stumble across the roof to the door, opened it went down the stairs to the hallway. They walked to the elevator, they open the door got in. Took it down to bedroom hall. Got out leading him to his room. Open the door, turned on the light leading to the bed.

He just fell on the bed putting is feet up, pulling her on top of him pinning her left arm under his back, as he lay his head on the pillow. 'Now what? My arm is trapped under him, I'm on top, what next?' She thought to herself.

She got her phone out of her pocket just as he rolled over on top of her, sending the phone flying out of her hand across the bed on to the floor.

'Shit!'

Her arm was free, but she got pinned under him now. At least she wasn't cold any more.

She knew if Henry saw her now, he would be laughing his ass off.

She tried to get him off her, first by trying push him one side to roll off her. But he was shift back on top of her every time. Next she tried sliding out from under him,but again he was too heavy. Then she faked that she was having a nightmare than bit him. This time he just bit her back, leaving a bruise behind. She gave up after that, went to sleep.

The next morning when he woke up a top her, he sat up. "Sorry I didn't know what happen yesterday night." He said.

Than he saw her bruise before she could hide it.

"Did I do that?" He asked. Pointing at her bruise.

"Maybe." She said back.

Than he felt the bite mark on his breast again. "You bit me again."

"Yes but only to try to get you off me, you bit back this time.

Before he could ask any more questions, she rolled to the other side got down off the bed to looked for her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my phone that you knocked out of my hand, when you rolled over on top of me."

"Oh, let me help you?"

"Here it is." She held it up to show him. She got up than walked around his bed. she waved by to him as she rushed out the door.

Because as she came out of his room and started rushing down the hall his ran into Henry.

Henry just happen to see the bruise on her neck. "So you and Will are getting closer, even leaving love bites I see."

"What are you talking about Henry?" But she had a sinking feeling that he knew.

He just pointed at where Will had bit her.

"Please leave it alone, Henry?"

'If you don't tell me, I can get Will to tell me."

"Go away Henry." Then she walk past him, Henry just watched her go by.

She glanced back at Henry hoping he would not bother Will.

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate couldn't believe that she had caused him that much pain. What could she do to help him?

She walked to her room to shower and wash her hair. As she showered. 'How will I deal with his pain?'

At the same time Will felt the pain, as it knifed down his spine. He walked to the shower and turned on as hot as he stand it. Then got ready to stand as long as he could take it. The heat help sooth his pain so he could think.

'The scar start paining him when he had the fight with Kate in the hallway. The pain had started to get worse everyday he hid it the other members of the sanctuary. Every time that he helped her, it was like fighting with her in the hallway again. But when they were alone and relaxing together the pain got less for some reason?'

He turned off the shower dried off got ready for the day, then went to see Magnus.

He walked to the elevator open the door then went to the office hallway. Got off and went to Magnus door and knocked.

"Enter?" Magnus asked.

William entered, shut the door behind him. Then walked up to one of the chairs.

"Sit?"

He sat.

"What?"

"You know of the problem I've tried to hide?"

"Yes."

"I think I may have found the answer?"

"Oh. And what is this answer you found?"

"Kate is the answer."

"Are Kate?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I can."

Magnus looked at him. "Give me all the information that makes you believe Kate is the answer to your problem William."

"So William started at the beginning. He told Magnus every thing even what he guessed when he showered this morning."

Magnus had finally sent William to his office to do his work.

Several hours later, she made up her mind. Kate was to cure William so be it.

Magnus sent for Kate.

Kate wondered why was she being sent for?

She came to Magnus office. Knocked on the door.

"Come in Kate." Magnus said.

She came the door, closed it after her self, to a seat.

Magnus just watched. Like a hawk watches its prey.

"What do you want me Magnus?"

"It is like this, William has a sickness and needs a cure. You are that cure Kate. Do not ask me how or why only that it is, will you help him?"

'What those animal's did to her gave her dreams, sometime worse nightmares. Magnus wanted her to hurt the person helped her through this. "No."

"Why?"

"Because..." Then she got up, ran out of Magnus office turning a deaf ear anything Magnus said after that.

Kate stayed away from the members of the team, most noticeably Magnus and William.

Some began to notice that when ever Will was in pain Kate saw him she would wince in pain also but she still stayed away from Will.

Magnus had tried to talk to Kate several times. but each time she would avoid Magnus. Soon Magnus gave up, she hoped Kate would come to her senses and help William.

Kate could only hold her ground as she saw Will suffer more each day. All she knew is that she was the cause of his pain. What of her pain the night she could no longer see because of her dreams or nightmares. she could no longer go to him, now that she knew every time was just causing him more pain. So she would just have to learn to live with her pain.

One day Will had gone to Magnus. the pain made it almost impossible to work.

"Let's go down to the infirmary so I can run some labs first."

"But?"

"No buts William. Who knows what you have self medicating with."

They left her office and went to the elevator. Then down to the infirmary level, they got off the elevator. Started up the hallway to the door. Just outside the door William felt unwell then fainted. Magnus pull the door to the infirmary open, then reached inside for the phone hit the PA. Through out the sanctuary everything came to a halt. This is a code One alert, repeat code One alert on the infirmary level. Magnus gave orders to the others the minute they arrived.

When Henry and Kate arrived she sent them in to the infirmary to get a bed for William. When The Big Guy came he to one at Magnus, went right the infirmary to get ready to help her.

They bought out the bed and helped Magnus put Williams body. They wheeled his body into the infirmary. In the infirmary The Big Guy hooked him up machines as well the patches as well, as hooking him up to an I.V.

At Henry and Kate. "Wait outside." Magnus told them.

They waited out in the hallway. As Magnus and The Big Guy worked on William. Finally Magnus came after a hour.

"Well?" Henry asked.

"He will not Live much longer, a week at most." Mangus said.

"Can't you do anything for him?"

"No, but she can." She pointed at Kate.


End file.
